Burning Roses
by dardarbinx101
Summary: The aptitude test states that Aubrey is destined for the brave faction. The Dauntless fire calls out to her, as it did for her brother. How will life be when she reunites with him, Dauntless shaping him into someone more cruel than she remembers? How will initiation go when she catches the eye of a fellow transfer, his green-brown eyes and dark, gleaming hair all around her?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Dauntlessgirl347 (Kat)! Psstt: I gave your OC a middle name (Rose); hope you don't mind :) This is her prompt, a Peter/OC fic. The story wil be mostly canon but with an added character (Aubrey)**

 **Aubrey is her oc, I do not own her.**

 **Characters may (but shouldn't be) ooc at times/during certain situations; just adding this warning to cover my bases.**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; nor do I own Kat's oc; just my oc's**

 **Rated M: strong language and future sexual content (maybe? If not, I'll change rating...but you all know me ;p )**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence was stretching through the room, her nimble fingers pulling at her blue pencil skirt. She looked around, a small Abnegation girl sitting nearby—a nervous calm washing over the girl. A boy stood by her, donned in similar gray clothing. She sucked in a breath, peering about the room. Will was already called back. She bit her lip, her eyes landing on a few kids from Candor.

There was a girl with short, dark hair and smoth, tan skin. Her lips were full and pouty, her leg bouncing up and down as she scooted away from the other Candor kids. She looked over the rest—a tall, bulky girl and a lanky boy with beady, dark eyes. She sighed, her eyes falling on a boy sitting by them—his dark-green orbs already on her. She bit her lip, a smirk on his face as his dark hair glistened in the false lighting.

She shook her head as a throat was cleared, beady eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses narrowing at her. "Aubrey C—"

"Yes," Aubrey shouted, wincing as the older woman glared at her. She snuck a small glance to the boy, his eyes gleaming and smirk widening as he watched her—his friends snickering. She felt heat crawl up her neck before she straightened herself out—her blue eyes glaring daggers. She watched the bulky girl sober up, the beady-eyed boy losing his sneer as she followed the woman down the hall—her shoes clacking on the linoleum.

She inhaled sharply as she entered the room, a willowy figure hovering over a chair. She tilted her head, her mouth opened before the figure gave her a pointed look. "No questions," she said—dark eyes narrowed. Aubrey nodded, her lips sealed. "Take a seat." Aubrey walked to the chair, lounging back slowly. She watched the woman flitter her fingers over a keyboard before grabbing a small glass. She handed the glass to Aubrey, the blue liquid gleaming.

"What is it?" Aubrey winced, the question already past her lips before she could stop it.

The woman gave her a smirk, eyebrow raised. "Bottoms up."

Aubrey stared at the woman, thin black vines wrapping around her right arm. She inhaled sharply, placing the cold glass to her lips. _Just breathe,_ her mind whispered as the liquid slipped past her lips.

Her eyes clamped shut immediately, the bitter liquid running down her throat. She shook her head, her eyes opening slowly. Blinking her vision clear, she peered around the room—the woman gone. She stood up from her chair—her feet carrying her to the wall of mirrors. Her blonde hair fell in small waves around her shoulders, blue eyes bright against her pale skin. She raised her chin, her thin frame standing tall.

Sighing, she turned back around—the chair gone. She took a small step forward, a strange chill coming over her. She peered backwards, tiny white flecks dotting the mirrors. Her fingers reached out to the smooth glass, the frosted silver gleaming at her touch. Aubrey shivered, the white flecks sending chills beneath her skin—snow dotting her fingertips before melting. She was staring at the water droplet on her fingertip when something caught her eye.

She stalked forward, the mirror no longer there to hinder her movements. She walked to the two tables—a blade on one and a hunk of bloodied meat on the other. She tilted her head, her eyes watching a drop of scarlet slide down the meat-chunk.

"Choose."

She shivered, turning around to stare at herself. She tilted her head to the side, the other Aubrey doing the same. "Choose?"

"Choose. Quickly."

Aubrey turned back to the tables. She eyed the meat, the smell causing her gut to churn as her fingers gripped the hilt of the blade. As soon as she lifted it, the room shifted—the meat no longer there. Aubrey sighed, the smell fading away before her spine quivered—a growl sounding from behind her.

She turned slowly, a giant dog stalking towards her—all teeth. She sucked in a deep breath—his fangs glistening as he snarled, padding slowly across the floor. Her hand was trembling as the dog drew closer, his dark fur bristled as his eyes locked on her—lips peeled back to reveal his gnashing teeth. She closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose slowly—her drumming heartbeat beating a little less frantically. She slowly peeled her eyelids open, the dog snapping his jaws a few times before running for her. She lowered her chin, eyes like a blue fire as the beast launched at her—teeth bared. Her heart clenched as her arm struck out, the blade slicing through the dog.

She felt it all—the crunch of the blade hitting the bone, the way his skin split open, red painting her hand. She toppled backwards, the dog gasping his last breath on top of her. Letting out a shaky breath, she pushed the lifeless body off of her—her lip between her teeth as she watched the dark eyes flatten. She sighed softly before the room started to shift—the walls trembling as a white light took over, Aubrey's eyes shutting tightly.

Her body lurched forward, throat gasping for air. She laid back on the chair, eyes shut as she struggled to get her breathing even—her heartbeat slowing down.

The woman was tapping her chin idly by the computer, her eyebrow raised. Aubrey inhaled sharply. _Did I do something wrong?_ She chewed on the inside of her cheek—the woman's dark eyes on her. Aubrey opened her mouth to speak when the woman gave her a sharp look, Aubrey's lips sealing shut.

"Congratulations, Aubrey. You're Dauntless." She gave a wicked smirk, Aubrey's veins burning beneath her skin.

 _Dauntless?_ She inhaled sharply, shaking her head as she leaned forward. She slid off of the chair, her eyes glancing to the mirror wall. She stood up tall—her chin raised and blue eyes gleaming. "Dauntless," she whispered.

The woman snorted, Aubrey's head snapping to face her—eyes narrowed. She smirked at Aubrey. "You're just like your brother." An unreadable expression crossed her pointed features, eyes grim and lips pursed. "I hope that's not the case."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed, her lips opened to speak when the woman rushed her out of the room—the door slamming on her face.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting in a sea of blue—thick glasses here and there. She snorted. _Most of these people have perfect vision._ She shook her head, her eyes catching a tall blonde stalk past the front row. Her hair was smooth and eyes were cold. _Jeanine,_ she thought as an Abnegation family stopped just ahead of her. Aubrey tilted her head, watching that same girl from before jut her chin out—Jeanine's body tensing.

Aubrey was watching the room—her eyes scanning the crowd as Marcus walked to the center of the hub. Aubrey had tuned him out—the names falling from his lips holding no interest to her. Until her name was called. She stiffened, her eyes glancing to her parents beside her. Her father's eyes were hard, a sharp nod in her direction before he looked back to the main floor. Her mother gave her a tight-lipped smile, not one single blonde hair falling from her bun. She sighed, her fingers pulling at her blue skirt as she stalked down the steps.

Marcus smiled at her, nodding swiftly as she approached the table. She bit her lip, remembering the dog as her fingers laced around the knife. She watched the light reflect off of the metal as she looked over the bowls. She scoffed as she walked past the bowl of dirt. _I am not made for Amity,_ she thought as she walked past Candor's bowl of glass. She didn't bother to look at the bowl of smooth, gray stones—Abnegation far from her mind. Her eyes looked between the two bowls ahead of her. Water was rippling through Erudite's bowl as her footsteps vibrated up the table. Her blue eyes looked to the other bowl—ash floating in the air as the coals burned.

She looked back to the crowd, a hush of anticipation falling over them. She looked past her parents, cold eyes locked on her. Jeanine gave her a tight smile—all teeth. She inhaled sharply before turning back to the bowls, wincing as she sliced her palm. She watched a scarlet ribbon form on her skin, her hand hovering in the air. A crimson droplet formed at her wound, falling through the air as Aubrey's breath hitched in her throat.

The sizzle echoed through the room as her blood boiled on the hot coals—the embers sparking in a deadly rhythm. She turned to face the crowd as Marcus stepped forward, his hand gripping hers and raising it in the air. "Dauntless!" His voice boomed throughout the hub, a moment of silence before the Dauntless group cheered—their hollers and yells encasing the room. Her lips twitched up as she wrapped the gauze around her palm, the wound stinging. She ignored the cold eyes burning holes on her back—her parent's faces averted. A boy in black and red patted her on the back, a bold tiger tattoo across his shoulder.

She sat down, Will joining her as the rest of the dependents chose their place in the world. She quirked her brow, the little Abnegation girl from before joining them—eyes wide. Aubrey sucked in a breath—that boy with the green-bown eyes and hair like a dark halo catching her eye as he stood amidst the Dauntless black and red.

Aubrey shot up as the mass began to run out—their cheers echoing on the wind as they ran down the street. Aubrey didn't hold back the grin that spread across her face, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she took off in a sprint—her thighs burning slightly. She didn't mind the pain, her grin still on her face as everyone began to climb the metal beams that led to the train tracks. She followed suit, her fingers straining to grip the metal, her legs pushing her forward. She climbed over, her breathing slightly ragged as she looked over her shoulder—her eyes locking with the girl from Abnegation. They eyed each other for a moment until the train rushed by, Aubrey's breath hitching as she watched the silver cars zoom past. She watched everyone begin to run, her feet automatically carrying her forward.

The people before her piled into the car, her eyes locked on the opened door. Her legs pushed harder, the sting in her thighs throbbing as she reached her arm out—a guttural yell on her tongue as she strained her fingers to grip the metal bar. Her fingertips wrapped around the cold metal, her arms thrusting her inside. She fell into the car, the Abnegation girl just behind her. She slammed into the other side of the car, her chest rising and falling quickly—pain shooting up her side.

She gritted her teeth as she clutched her side, her eyes watching the Candor boy—his eyes scanning the world outside the train doors. She sighed, the pain ebbing away until words she didn't want to hear slithered down her ear.

"They're jumping," someone shouted.

Aubrey grimaced, her eyes narrowed as she hoisted herself up. She peered out of the train car—watching as people jumped onto a rooftop. She sighed, her eyes landing on the boy from Candor.

"What happens if you don't jump?" the boy next to him asked.

The Candor boy shrugged his shoulders, eyes dark. "What do you think?" His eyes flittered to her, his lips twitching up at the ends before he looked back out—his feet propelling him forward.

Aubrey's breath hitched in her throat as she watched him jump, his body stumbling and rolling before he dusted himself off. She shook her head, her hands balled up into tiny fists before she ran forward—her body launching into the air. The wind whipped her skin as she jumped out, her feet skimming on the rooftop.

Tiny pebbles flung at her, her skin stinging as she stumbled onto the gravel. She shook her head as she stood up slowly, her fingers rubbing the small stones from her body and hair. She stalked forward as a familiar voice cascaded down her eardrums, her nimble body dancing through the crowd.

She pushed on, stopping a few people behind the dark-skinned Candor girl and the girl from Abnegation. She gulped, her heart clenching as he stood there on the edge of the rooftop. He was much bigger than she remembered—bold tattoos decorating his arms and neck. His hair was different, shaved at the sides and styled in a faux-hawk. He grinned, his smile not at all friendly as his cold, blue eyes scanned the crowd. She shrunk back a little, a silent gasp escaping her lips as her arm brushed warm skin. She looked over, that Candor boy standing next to her—his eyes focused straight ahead.

Aubrey shook her head, ignoring the electricity that had shot through her veins. Instead, she looked to the man she once knew, his low voice booming over the crowd. "My name is Eric. I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless." His eyes scanned the crowd, missing her. "This is the only way into Dauntless—through this hole."

She chewed on her lip as tension roamed over the crowd, quiet murmuring all around her. "Is there water at the bottom of it?" Will asked, her eyes landing on his blue jacket.

Eric gave Will a brilliant smile. "Guess you'll find out. Or not." Aubrey snorted quietly, the boy next to her quirking his brow. "Who's first?"

Aubrey opened her lips to speak when a girl beat her to it—her voice echoing through the crowd. Aubrey felt something pinch in her lower gut as the Abnegation girl stalked forward. Eric raised his brow before leaping down, his eyes locked on her as she stepped forward. She took off her sweater, a small snicker sounding from the bulky Candor girl.

"Yeah, take it off! Now put it back on!" The boy next to Aubrey snickered, her eyes narrowing at him. He raised his brow, heat coloring his cheeks before a blur of gray hit him in the face. The girl had pegged her sweater at him and Aubrey didn't hold back the smirk that crossed her face—quiet laughs all around.

Aubrey watched the girl climb the rail, her body still as she peered down the hole. Her eyes flicked to Eric, his arms crossed as a sigh escaped his lips. "Today initiate."

Aubrey huffed, the girl waiting another moment before leaping down. The crowd was silent, their breaths stilling—waiting for a scream to echo back to them. It never did. Another leader, Aubrey assumed, gave Eric a thumbs up. He picked at his fingernails, boredom crossing his sharp features.

"Who's next?"

Aubrey didn't wait this time. She shot through the crowd, her chin raised and blue eyes gleaming. "I am," she said, her voice strong.

Eric's face snapped to her as she walked by, his eyes wide. She gave him a quick glance before walking to the railing—her body shaking as she balanced on top of it. She sucked in a deep breath before she stepped off the edge—her eyes closed as her limbs flailed in the air. Her lips pulled up at the ends, the wind rushing past her falling body—her limbs stretched out like wings on a bird.

She landed on a thick net with a thud, air escaping her lungs as she bounced a few times. She took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the swaying net before her world shifted—the net being pulled down. She tumbled forward, her eyes locked with dark blue ones.

He held out his hand and helped her down. "What's your name, jumper?" His voice was clipped, eyes dark.

She blinked a few times before straightening herself out, her eyebrow raised. "Aubrey."

The man nodded, his eyes slightly narrowing before a woman took a step towards him. "Call it, Four!"

She heard his sigh escape his nose. "Second jumper, Aubrey!" Chants and hollers filled the hall as she stalked towards the Abnegation girl.

She gave a tentative smile, Aubrey returning the favor. "Aubrey," she quipped, hand outstretched.

The girl eyed her for a moment before she gripped Aubrey's hand, shaking stiffly. "Tris."

The rest of the group fell down the hole, piling around them. She felt the boy's—Peter's—eyes on her, his stare intense. She swallowed hard, Eric's form leaping off of the net. A girl with blonde-streaked dark hair sauntered forward. "I'm Lauren. I'm one of your instructors. Dauntless-born, with me. I assume you don't need a tour. Transfers, with Four."

The boy who had helped her from the net stalked forward. "My name is Four. I'm going to be your instructor for initiation." The dark-skinned Candor girl snickered, Four's eyes snapping to her. "Something funny?"

"Your name is Four?"

His lips twitched up. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Were one through three taken?"

His eyes narrowed, lips smirking as he took a few steps towards her. Aubrey watched her breath hitch, her body shrinking down. "What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well, Christina. First thing you're going to learn is to keep your mouth shut." Aubrey watched Christina nod, her body shaking softly. Four backed off a few paces, his arms crossed over his chest as Eric stepped forward.

Eric grinned, his smile wicked as his eyes scanned the transfers. His eyes fell on Aubrey, his smile faltering slightly. She stared back, silvery-blue eyes locked on one another before Eric broke away—his eyes narrowing at Peter, his form so close to Aubrey that their arms were touching. "Welcome to Dauntless," he said, voice low as his eyes bore into Aubrey's—her heart drumming up her throat.

* * *

 **I won't be updating this fic as much right now because I want to finish Lean on Me; TLAMLY; and Bite that Binds. I also have to start Falling Awake (don't worry, that's coming soon!) But I'll update this when I can :)**

 **I hope you all liked this! It's going to be a mixture of the book and movies. I'll pick and choose here and there because there are things the book did better and things the movie did better.**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is way overdue! I am so sorry! I just wanted to finish Lean on Me (which I did) and Bite that Binds is coming to a close and I've been working on TLAMLY...so much work hahaa.**

 **This is mostly canon with an OC main character**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **I do not own this OC (Kat does); I just own my OCs**

 **Rated M: strong language and future sexual content**

 **Characters shouldn't be, but may be ooc to fit plot**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Aubrey followed the rest of the initiates to their bunk-room—the beds lined up in neat rows. She watched a tall, broad fellow saunter forward, his eyes wide. She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember his name. _Al,_ her mind whispered as she looked him over. "Is this for girls or guys?" he asked, voice deep.

She watched Four's jaw clench. "Both." There were a few snickers here and there, quiet whispers falling amongst the initiates.

"That works," Al quipped.

Aubrey watched Tris pale, her hands fidgeting by her sides. "Great," Tris whispered.

"If you like this, you're going to love the bathroom."

They followed Four to the end of the room, a few shower stalls with thin curtains dangling from the bars staring back at them. The toilets were near by, completely open. Aubrey swallowed hard, her cheeks pink as she glanced to her right—Peter's lean frame just beside her. "Oh, okay," Peter said, his voice as light as the wind until his eyes fell on Aubrey—her blue eyes locked on his.

"Are you kidding me?" Christina asked.

"You should feel right at home, Candor. Everything out in the open," Four quipped as he brushed past them.

"Is this a joke?" Peter asked.

"Get dressed and we will take your old clothes to the incinerator." Four stood over the railing by the steps to the bunk-room—his eyes scanning each of them, narrowing as they swept over Aubrey. "Then go to the cafeteria. If you can't remember where it is, keep up with an initiate who does." With that, he was gone.

"Great, shower anyone?" Peter joked as everyone walked back to their beds.

Aubrey let her fingertips run over the cold jacket as the other initiates got dressed. She watched Tris try to change quickly, her eyes averted. With a huff, she took her top off—her skin prickling as the cold air swarmed her skin. "Nice legs, Stiff," Peter's voice quipped—a few snickers sounding from his friends. Aubrey watched Tris' cheeks turn pink, but she refused to say anything. Rolling her eyes, she looked to Peter—a smile on his lips until his green-brown orbs met hers. She didn't bother to narrow her eyes. Her jaw was set, eyes burning a bright blue as she stared him down—her fingers slowly removing her pants. She quirked her brow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as his eyes struggled to remain locked with hers. With a soft snort and another roll of her eyes, she turned her back to him—donning her Dauntless clothes.

They all walked out of the room and down the dimly lit hallway towards the incinerator. Aubrey watched as her fellow initiates tossed their clothes into the burning coals—whites and blacks and blues sizzling in the heat. Her eyebrow twitched as Tris clung to her gray dress, her eyes as intense as the fire she was staring at. With a sigh, she tossed it into the flames before stalking forward. Aubrey ran her fingers over her blue clothes, the material smooth against her skin. _I never belonged in blue,_ she thought as she tossed the fabrics into the fire—orange and yellows licking across the skirt and blouse.

Aubrey follwed the rest of the initiates to the cafeteria, her feet finding familiarity in the uneven tone of the ground. She inhaled sharply as eyes fell to them—to her. Raising her chin and keeping her blue eyes staring straight ahead, she maneuvered her way between the tables until she found an empty seat. She planted herself on the right side of Al, Molly and Peter sitting across from her with Drew on her other side. She glanced to the left, Christina and Tris sitting down next to Four.

Aubrey tuned everything out, conversation turning into a dull symphony of unidentifiable sounds as she ate her hamburger. She was focused straight ahead until his voice lashed out, her eyes glancing to Four.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Four asked, his eyes burning holes through Tris.

Aubrey felt her skin boil as she watched Tris' eyes widen. Tris shook her head. "Must be because you're so approachable," she said. "Like a bed of nails."

Some people held their breaths while others snickered. Aubrey chewed slowly, her eyes narrowing as Four mumbled something—Tris' cheeks pink. She inhaled sharply when she glanced farther to the left—Eric's massive form stalking between the tables. She watched him walk, his eyes flickering to her for a moment. They held each other's gaze before he looked away, her throat running dry. As she was swinging her head back around, she caught Four's eyes on her—dark and narrowed. She didn't have much time to dwell on it before a deep voice was bellowing through the room—cups smashing on the tables. Aubrey watched a few droplets of water splash on the table before her eyes flickered up to the balcony above them—a man standing at the railing.

He was older, gray marking his dark hair. His skin was as dark as his eyes, his smile wide and bright against his skin. She noticed the tattoos on his neck, the same ones Eric had on his. He held up his hand, silence filling the room as the cups settled back onto the tables. "Initiates, stand up!" Aubrey stood up tall, her skin itching as all eyes fell to her and her fellow initiates. "My name is Max. I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless." _So it's a leadership tattoo,_ Aubrey concluded as she stared at the bold pattern across his skin. "You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that rises one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud. " He paused for a moment, his dark eyes scanning the crowd before landing on her. She swallowed hard, something unreadable flashing across his face before he averted his gaze. "Welcome to your new home."

The room erupted in cheers once more as the cups began to beat against the tables in a deadly rhythm. Aubrey didn't pay attention to them, though. Her eyes were locked with Eric's—his slate-blue eyes clear as the ground shifted from beneath her. She let out a small gasp as fingertips dug into her hips before hoisting her into the air—her body leaning back as people carried her across the room. She felt her world melt away, laughter bubbling up her throat as her lips pulled up in a wide smile. She was gripping various hands, other initiates drifting by here and there as the hands that held her up pushed her along. For a moment she forgot about everything. She forgot about her old life, her new life, she forgot about Eric and Four, even Peter and how his eyes always seemed to linger on her. There was only this moment—laughter and cheers cascading down her ear canal as she floated on a sea of hands.

* * *

Aubrey was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, sleep still lacing her limbs. She looked at Eric, his cold eyes scanning the other initiates. She crossed her arms over her chest, her mind trying to get rid of the memory of this morning—a loud clanging ringing through the room and Four's dark eyes gleaming as he hovered over the metal railing.

She sighed as she looked to Four, his tall frame moving to stand in front of them. "There are two stages of training. The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point. You'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations, rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other."

Eric rolled his eyes as he stood in front of them. "Rankings will also determine who gets cut."

"Cut?" Christina asked.

"At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us."

Aubrey heard Al inhale sharply. "To do what?" he asked, his voice meek.

Eric snorted, shrugging softly. "There's no going home to your families, so you'd live factionless."

"Why didn't we know that?" Will asked.

"It's a new rule," Eric replied.

"New rule? Someone should have told us," Christina spat.

Eric took a few steps closer to her, her small frame cowering as he loomed over her. "Why? Would you have chosen differently? Out of fear? Well if that's the case, you might as well get out now." He took a deep breath, his cold eyes scanning the crowd as he took a few steps back. "If you're really one of us it won't matter to you that you might fail. You chose us, now we get to choose you."

* * *

Aubrey stood on the roof, her eyes squinting in the afternoon sun. Four held a stoic expression as he handed each of them guns. Aubrey gripped the gun tightly, the feeling of it a lot heavier than she expected. She looked back to Four, his mouth opened to speak before he narrowed his gaze—Peter snickering with his friends. She watched Four stalk up to him, everyone clearing the way. He took the gun and pressed it to his forehead, Peter's skin paling as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"This is a gun. It is not a toy. Fucking act like it," Four spat, his eyes as dark as a stormy sea.

Quietly, everyone took a laying position in front of their targets. Aubrey adjusted the gun, her finger sliding over the trigger. She shut her right eye as she stared at the target. She exhaled slowly, her finger pulling the trigger. She hissed softly as the butt of the gun rocked into her shoulder, the shot hitting the wall next to the target. She bit her lip as Molly snickered, her dark eyes trained on Aubrey. She looked to Peter, his lips sealed shut as he focused on his gun. Pursing her lips together, she looked back to her target. _Just relax._ She closed her eyes for a moment, tuning everything out. The air became thick around her, separating her from the clatter of the guns and hushed whispers of her fellow initiates. Aubrey opened her eyes slowly, locking on the target. Her fingertip gripped the trigger as she took a deep breath. She kept both eyes open, the target the only thing in her line of sight as she exhaled slowly. The air was quiet, ground was still, and voices were hushed as her finger pushed back slightly. She pulled the trigger, ignoring the pain from the butt of the gun as it hit her shoulder. All she could see was the little hole she made in her target, two rings away from the center.

Smirking, she looked back to Molly, her lips pursed as she looked back to Peter. There was something on Peter's face—something close to pride as he looked to Aubrey, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Aubrey looked over the rest of the initiates, her eyes landing on Tris. She watched Tris pull the trigger, the shot misisng the target completely.

"You know, statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at lease once by now. Even by accident," Will quipped.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she looked back to her own target. She steadied her heartbeat, the world seeming to come to a full stop around her as her finger pulled back on the trigger—the shot ringing through the air. Aubrey smirked, the shot one ring away from center. She glanced to her right, her smile fading as Four's eyes were locked on her, narrowed.

"Alright," Four called, the roof falling silent save for his voice. "Let's go for a run."

They ran around the compound, labored breathing and the pounding of their feet against the pavement the only thing Aubrey could hear until they come to a stop—Four strolling up to a guard. Aubrey narrowed her eyes, her arms crossing her chest.

"Hey, what have you got?" Four asked the guard.

"Factionless. Not doing anything," the man replied.

Aubrey looked at the people hovering by a small barrel fire they made. "Check it out, Stiff. That's going to be your new family," Peter said. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Peter, his back to her. "Go say hi."

* * *

Four opened the doors to the training room, everyone piling into the room. Aubrey looked around, her eyes taking in the huge mat on the floor and the punching bags that were lined up on the other side. Four led them to the mat as he stepped up, his limbs shaking out as he stretched. "What now?" someone asked, Aubrey not bothering to care who.

"Get up here and I'll show you," Four quipped, his voice short. The transfer stumbled up, his hair messy and eyes bright. "This is a proper fighting position," Four said as he held his hands up—one arm blocking his face and the other his torso. Aubrey watched his stance, his legs spread apart slightly and feet shuffling sideways. "Get in one." The transfer tried to copy Four's stance before Four moved in. It was over quickly as Four showed basic combat moves—how to punch and kick and throw someone off-balance. Aubrey winced as she watched the kid hobble off the mat, Four standing tall. "Practice on the bags."

Aubrey walked to a bag, a sigh on her tongue. She balled up her fists and tried to mimick Four's stance. She hit the leather, a hiss on her tongue as pain throbbed up her arm. She swallowed hard before she repeated the process, jabbing here and there—doing her best to ignore the pain that was rippling through her hand. She was in the middle of hitting the bag when an uneasy feeling washed over her. She looked over her shoulder, slate-blue eyes locked on her. He sighed through his nose, his face softening slightly. "You're weak." She felt heat flare up her cheeks before he rolled his eyes. "Use your whole body—throw yourself into the punch. If you don't, you'll end up hurting yourself more than your opponent." He quirked his brow as he examined her stance. He opened his mouth to speak when Four's voice echoed from behind her.

"I thought I was the instructor," Four spat, his jaw rigid as he stared Eric down.

Aubrey swallowed hard, the tension rolling off of them in thick waves. Eric smirked, his eyes like ice. "Then do some instructing," he said before walking off—his eyes watching everyone hit and kick.

Four rolled his eyes before looking to Aubrey. "Keep tension in your stomach," he said. He stood there a moment longer, his mouth opened to speak before he sealed his lips and walked off. Aubrey exhaled slowly before returning to the bag. She tightened her stomach as best she could, twisting her frame to the side a bit more. She balled up her fists and slammed her body forward with the punch—the bag swaying back a little. She felt her lips twitch up before his deep voice rang through the room.

"First jumper, last jumper—in the ring," Eric called as he walked toward the mat.

Aubrey walked up with the other initiates slowly as Tris and Molly stepped onto the mat. "How long do we fight for?" Molly asked, her stringy hair swaying in her own wind.

Eric shrugged. "Until one of you can't continue."

Four took a step forward. "Or until one of you concedes."

"That's according to the old rule. New rule is no one concedes."

Four scoffed. "You really want them to lose their first fight?"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes as she listened to them, her fists clenched by her sides. "A brave man never surrenders," Eric quipped, his eyes watching Tris and Molly as they faced each other in the ring.

"Lucky for you, those weren't the rules when we fought."

Aubrey watched Eric's jaw clench before he crossed his arms. "You'll be scored on this, so fight hard." Molly got into a fighting stance as Tris stood there, her skin pale. "Go."

Aubrey watched Tris get into a fighting stance, her feet backing away from Molly until she stepped out of the ring.

"Don't be scared, Stiff," Peter laughed, his smile faltering as Aubrey glared at him.

Aubrey watched Tris get back into the ring, her jaw clenched as Molly pounded on Tris—her small frame falling to the floor. Molly looked to Eric just as Aubrey did. He raised his brow, a small nod in Molly's direction. Aubrey felt her stomach twist as Molly's fist came down on Tris' head.

"Alright, guys, over here. Listen up!" Eric called, everyone flocking to him. Aubrey glanced to him for a moment before looking to the board he was standing next to. "Know what this board is? It's your life. We grade you everyday. If you're still in the red by the end of the first stage, you're out." Aubrey found her name on the board: 19. She glanced to the red, Tris' name at number 32.

* * *

Aubrey was walking down the hall, her arms clutching around herself. _He's so cruel,_ her mind whispered as her feet walked aimlessly. She was thinking to herself when voices brought her back to reality, her eyes locking on Tris. She watched Tris stand up, three black ravens stark against her skin before a tattoo artist put a patch over it. She was watching Tris leave, something churning in her gut when pain tingled up her side. She glanced over, Peter having bumped into her.

"Hey," he said, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Hi," Aubrey said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, you're a Nose, huh?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "No, Smartmouth. I'm Dauntless."

He gave her a wicked smirk, her stomach doing flips. "Gonna get your eyebrows pierced like your brother?"

She felt heat crawl up her neck. "How did—"

Peter snorted. "You look like him." She quirked her brow as his grin widened, a dark glint in his eyes. "Your face is super intimidating—it's scary."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, a small chuckle on her lips as she nudged his shoulder back—his laughter cascading down her ear canal. "Glad to know I'm intimidating."

He gave her a brilliant smirk. "So what's your name? Full name."

"Aubrey Rose Coulter. You?"

"Peter Hayes," he said as he struck out his hand—Aubrey chuckling as she gripped his hand, warmth spreading through her veins. She let go quickly, heat coloring her cheeks. "So, are you getting that piercing?"

"Actually, I was thinking about getting a tattoo."

Peter nodded softly, a small smile on his face. "Hey, I was wondering if—"

"Aubrey," Eric called, his broad form standing on the other side of the parlor.

Aubrey glanced to Peter, his jaw clenched. "Sorry," she muttered as she stalked over to Eric—his cold eyes glaring at Peter before looking to Aubrey. "Hey."

Eric stared at her for a moment, his features like stone. "You got Dauntless as a result?"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "Is that so surprising?"

She heard him exhale through his nose, his arms crossed over his massive chest. "You shouldn't have come here," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Aubrey took a step back, her throat tightening up as her mouth ran dry. She shook her head, her jaw clenching to bite back the hot tears that prickled behind her eyes. "You've changed. You used to care. Or maybe _that_ life was the lie," she said, her voice as cold as his eyes. She watched a dark expression cross his face, his jaw rigid and eyes a stormy gray color.

He opened his mouth to speak before sealing his lips, shaking his head softly. He inhaled sharply before looking back to her, his face like stone once more. "Stay away from that Candor kid. Pass initiation."

Aubrey felt her skin boiling, her body shaking in anger. She narrowed her eyes, her hands clenched by her sides. "Don't want me to ruin your reputation?"

Eric's eyebrows knitted together. "That's not what I—"

Aubrey jutted her chin out, her back tall. "I'm not your _Little Rose_ anymore. I'm stronger than you think." She inhaled sharply. "And I can hang out with whoever I want." Eric opened his mouth to speak, his lips sealing shut after a moment of silence passed between them. Aubrey felt herself deflate a little. "Did you even miss me?" Their eyes were locked on one another for another moment before Aubrey shook her head, brushing past him.

She stalked up to the tattoo artist that worked on Tris, her almond-shaped eyes glancing up to Aubrey. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Aubrey looked her over, gray streaking her dark hair. "I want a tattoo," Aubrey said. "I want it to start at the top of my chest—the left side. And I want it to wind down my ribs."

Tori quirked her brow. "That's gonna hurt like a bitch."

Aubrey smiled. "Good."

Tori leaned on the chair, her head tilted to the side. "And what would you be getting?"

Aubrey walked to the chair slowly, her fingers smoothing over the cold leather. She chewed on her lip as she pictured the tattoo in her mind—her lips pulling up into a brilliant smile.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the delay. I'm working on Bite that Binds and TLAMLY right now, those are my main concerns right now. Once one of those are done, probs BtB, then I can focus on this more. :)**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already**

 **Review, review, review; do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I'm thankful you all love this story! Remember, this was a prompt. The idea and all credit that goes along with it and the oc (Aubrey) goes to Dauntlessgirl347. I'm just writing it :)**

 **This is an AU/canon mix (though it will also feature Eris, yay!)**

 **Rated M: strong language/future sexual content**

 **Characters may be but shouldn't be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; nor do I own Aubrey, she belongs to Kat**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Aubrey let her finger run across the cloth tape that covered her tattoo, her face wincing a little as tingles stung through her side. She sighed, her ribs still sore as she stood from her cot. She glanced around the dorms, everyone still fast asleep. She always was an early riser. Her lips tugged down a little as she looked to the rock walls surrounding her, her skin missing the feeling of the rising sun. With a soft sigh, she made her way to the bathroom.

She peeled off her clothes and set them aside, her eyes glancing back to where the rest of the initiates slept every now and then. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she peeled the cloth tape off, her skin still slightly pink. Aubrey climbed into the shower, throwing her towel over the bar and closing the curtain as best as she could.

A hiss escaped her lips as the water cascaded down her body, the hot water tingling her skin. She stood under the water for a minute, her mind working through the previous night. She exhaled through her nose, her veins burning with anger as she remembered her bother's words. _How dare he? Who does he think he is?_ She squeezed the shampoo onto her palm before working it through her hair, her eyebrows knitting together as her nails skimmed her scalp. _I'll show him._ She repeated the process with the conditioner, a sigh of content on her tongue as she leaned her head back into her palms. _I'm not the girl he knew—I'm better._ She lathered her skin, the scent almost floral. She was careful around her new tattoo, inhaling sharply when she pressed too hard into her ribs.

Aubrey lingered in the shower after turning the water off, the steam rolling off of her skin in wispy tendrils. Her fingertips wrap around the towel, the fabric soaking up the tiny water droplets painting her skin. Wrapping the towel around herself, she pulled the curtain back slowly, her eyes scanning the bathroom. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, the dorms as silent as death as she left the stall. Her eyes glanced to the left, a decently sized mirror hanging on the wall.

She looked at the mirror, the glass stained and dingy—little rust-colored dots spotting the corners. She glanced around the bathroom again before unwrapping her towel, using the fabric to wipe the fog from the glass. She used her fingers to comb out her blonde hair, the strands laying straight against her skin with the weight of water. She stared at herself for a good moment, her eyes the color of the sky during a frost. Her eyes traced down her skin, finding the black ink that decorated her body.

Her lips twitched up at the ends as her fingers traced the pattern, a thorny-rose starting at her heart and wrapping around her ribs—the petals encased in a blazing fire. She had to admit that Tori had done a beautiful job, it was exactly how she pictured it to be: a long stem covered in thorns that wound around her ribcage, a rose encased by a brilliant fire. Tori even added a few falling petals, flaking off and scorched by the flames.

She had been staring so long that she hadn't noticed how her hairs stood up on the back of her neck, a silent breath in the room that didn't belong to her. Her eyes flickered up, his green-brown orbs locked on her.

Aubrey gasped loudly, clutching her towel back around her body. She turned around, heat coloring her neck and cheeks as she stared at Peter. He shook his head, his cheeks slightly pink and his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Shit—I uh—"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest as her stomach tightened up. "Could you not be a—a creep?" she huffed.

He seemed frozen in place for a moment, the pink fading from his cheeks. His eyes narrowed for a split second before a lopsided grin spread across his face. He leaned back, his palm resting against the wall to one of the shower stalls. Aubrey glanced down, her cheeks becoming warmer as she noticed how he wasn't wearing a shirt—his lean body stretching back. "I like your tattoo, by the way. Very hot." She glared at him, her hands shaking with the anger that was pulsing through her veins. He quirked his brow, amusement flickering across his face. "Are you going to stand there or can I take a shower?"

She gaped at him. "Are—are you serious, right now?" She shook her head, her mouth too dry to form words as she turned on her heel.

"You forgot something," he called after her. She stopped short, casting him a dirty look over her shoulder before realizing the pile of clothes in his hands. She huffed and stalked back to him, a gasp on her tongue as their skin connected—electricity shooting through her body.

* * *

Grunts were falling from Aubrey's lips as her fists pounded on the bags, small waves of pain rolling over her skin. Thoughts from this morning flooded her brain, his eyes on her as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt heat crawl up her neck as she hit the bag harder, bruises painting her knuckles. _How long had he been standing there?_ She pursed her lips when she pictured him leaning back against the wall, his toned body stretching out before her. She shook her head, glancing to the left. Her lower lip was between her teeth as she watched him punch the bag from the opposite side, his skin glistening with sweat as his eyebrows knitted together. She tilted her head to the side, watching how his hair was gleaming in the light. She was lost in her own world that she hadn't noticed how his punches hit the bag less frequently, his eyes on her. She blinked a few times before setting her face into a scowl, his lips twitching up at the ends. She went back to hitting the bag, one of her left knuckles splitting open when she caught movement to her right. Aubrey glanced up, her eyes watching Tris take a few steps towards the mat. With her eyebrows raised, she followed Tris' line of sight—Christina and Molly dancing in the ring.

"Come on, Chris," Tris said, Molly's fists beating down on Christina.

Everyone seemed to have gathered around the mat, slowly trickling forward as Christina fell to the ground. She used her legs to push herself away from Molly, her hand held up in defense. "No. No. I'm done. I'm done."

Aubrey's lips turned down as she watched blood drip from Christina's nose. Her frown deepened when Eric stepped forward, his steel-blue eyes scanning the scene. "You need to stop?" Christina nodded slowly, Aubrey's gut churning as she watched the wheels turn in her brother's mind. "Okay." He reached his hand down to Christina. "Let me give you a hand."

Aubrey watched Christina hesitate before slipping her hand into Eric's. Aubrey huffed, her head shaking slightly. _Stupid._ "Thanks," Christina whispered as he helped her to her feet.

"Alright, everyone take a break!" Eric shouted before turning around. He was leading everyone down a narrow hallway, Christina right beside him. Aubrey let out a small gasp at the same time Tris did, Eric's hand on the small of Christina's back. "You, uh...you're feeling a little better?" Aubrey glanced to Tris, her gray-blue eyes looking back to Aubrey—something unreadable flashing in their silvery depths.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The hall opened up to a small metal bridge, Eric and Christina's shoes clacking over the grates. In a split second, Eric's hand was pushing Christina over the bridge, his hand gripping hers as a shallow scream left her lips. "Grab the rail, or don't." Christina looped her fingers through the grated bridge, her eyebrows knitting together. "You got three options. Hang there and I'll forget your cowardice, fall and die, or give up. But if you give up you're out." Aubrey and Tris took a few steps forward, Eric's icy glare landing on them. Aubrey jutted her chin out, her eyes narrowed at him as he watched Christina dangle over the chasm.

"Come on, Chris," Tris chanted, Eric's eyes flashing to her for a moment.

Christina was struggling, sweat beading her forehead as her fingers flexed around the metal. "Time!" Tris, Al, and a tall blonde—Edward-stalked forward and helped pull Christina up onto the bridge. "Dauntless never give up." Aubrey and Eric locked gazes, ice freezing over her veins until she averted her gaze. She watched Christina's chest heave, her body resting on Tris.

Everyone filtered back out, a few bumping into Aubrey's shoulder as they passed. Aubrey inhaled sharply as Eric stalked past, his eyes never landing on her. "You know, your bother is—"

"An asshole?" Aubrey scoffed as she turned around, his green-brown orbs peering down at her.

Peter smirked, nodding softly. "Yeah, but there's a lesson in there—right?"

Aubrey exhaled through her nose slowly. "Tell that to the one who was hung over the chasm."

* * *

Aubrey was sitting on the train, her eyes watching the cityscape blur past. "As Dauntless we fight to protect every life inside the fence without fail. That's why we train your the way we do, to teach you not to give up, and to find out who has what it takes. I know it's been quiet out there a few years, but that could change at any moment. So we have to be ready for everything," Four said. Aubrey glanced to Four, his dark-blue eyes already locked on her. His jaw was locked but he gave a short nod before looking away.

The train came to a slow stop and everyone filtered out, their feet walking up to the edge of the fence.

"What's out there?" Tris asked.

"Monsters," Christina joked. Aubrey smiled softly, her eyes watching how the tan grass and dirt complemented the light-blue of the sky.

"Amity folks," Al said, his arms resting on the fence—a little too close to Aubrey. She scooted away, her other arm bumping into Peter's. She glanced to him, his eyes scanning the scene before him, the warmth from his skin spreading through her veins.

"No, I know. Beyond that." Aubrey looked to Tris, her eyes narrowed. _Curious, aren't you?_

"Places that never recovered from the war."

"Do you know?" Tris asked, her eyes glancing to Four.

Everyone stared at him, their breaths hushed as they waited for an answer. "Let's just say they built the fence for a reason."

Aubrey hummed softly, her eyes watching a bird fly overhead. She glanced back to Tris, watching how her eyes seemed to be fixated on the bird, too. A small smile was playing at her lips, but Aubrey knew the look in her eyes. _Be careful, Tris,_ her mind whispered as she watched the bird vanish behind the clouds.

* * *

The metal was cold in Aubrey's hands as she twisted the blade around. She frowned as she looked to the targets, her arm wanting to practice the act of throwing before she let the actual blade fly. She shook her head, prepared to throw the knife when a small snicker distracted her. She glanced to her left, Peter's eyes trained on Tris as she pretended to throw the knife for practice. Aubrey bit her lip. "Looks like the Stiff forgot what knife is," Peter laughed. Aubrey rolled her eyes, her veins hot with frustration before she gripped the blade once more. She let it slip from her fingertips, the blade sticking to the target just a few rungs away from center. She glanced back to Tris, her fingers holding an ctaul blade. She let it slip, the blade just a tad closer to center than Aubrey's.

"You're kind of good at this," Christina observed, Tris' head nodding softly.

The sounds of metal hitting the targets echoed in the room, the harsh clang of the blade falling to the floor cascading down Aubrey's eardrums. She cast a dark look to Al, his blades having missed the target completely. The scowl left her face when Eric stalked up behind him, his face neutral. "Well that was pathetic."

"It slipped," Al said. Aubrey inhaled sharply. _Stop talking._

"Well go get it!"

"What—while they're throwing?"

"Are you afraid?" _Just go get the knives, Al._

"Of being stabbed by an airborne knife? Yeah."

"Everybody stop." Silence fell upon the room as everyone turned their gazes to Eric and Al. "Stand in front of the target." Al went in front of the target, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Four, give me a hand here." Aubrey watched Four grab a few knives, his jaw rigid and eyes narrowed as Eric looked back to Al. "You're going to stand there while he throws those knives. And if I see you flinch, you're out." Eric turned his attention to everyone else, his cold eyes scanning the other initiates. "One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional."

Aubrey held her breath as Four got into a throwing position, the light gleaming off of the blade when Tris stepped forward. "Stop. Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything."

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place." Aubrey shook her head as she traded places with Al, relief flooding over him as he joined everyone else. "Same rules apply." Aubrey watched Tris inhale sharply, her eyes staring straight ahead as Four let a knife slip. It landed with a loud thud, the blade just by her left leg. "Oh, come on, Four." Aubrey watched Four bite his cheek before letting another knife slip, the blade landing just beside her head. "You get get closer than that."

"You want me to give her a little trim?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top."

Aubrey clenched her fists when he let a third blade fly, the metal landing just above her head. "You about done?" Four asked. Tris shook her head, a fire behind her eyes. "Then eyes open, Stiff." She watched Tris swallow hard as Four threw another one, the blade dangeously close to her face. Tris peeled herself back from the knife, her finger touching her ear and coming back painted red.

"Points for bravery, Stiff. But not as many you just lost for opening your mouth." Eric took a deep breath. "You watch yourself. We train soldiers not rebels." He glanced to everyone else, his eyes flickering back to Tris for a moment. "Alright, we're done for today, get out."

Aubrey left with everyone else, her eyes glancing back to Tris for a moment—her small frame still standing in front of the targets. She stalked into the hallway, watching the rest of the initiates return to the dormroom. She glanced to her left, Eric's shadow fading from the wall. With a sigh, she stalked to the left. She ran a few steps, watching his broad-frame walk down the hall. "Hey!" she called, her voice sharp.

Eric stopped, turning around slowly. Aubrey ignored the coldness of her eyes as she stomped over to him. "Can I help you?"

She scoffed, her arms crossing her chest. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" His eyebrows shot up, his jaw clenched. "First you hang Chris over the chasm and then you have Four throw knives at Tris?"

His lips twitched up at the ends for a moment. "To be fair, they were going to be thrown at Al until she stepped in and made herself a martyr."

Aubrey gaped at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to an initiate. I am your leader and you do not speak to me like that." He took a step forward, his form looming over her. Aubrey swallowed hard but she stood her ground, her chin jutting forward. "I was teaching them a lesson."

"What lesson is that? How much of an asshole you can be?"

"Dauntless isn't for the weak. How can you be expected to defend the city when you can't defend yourself?"

"What does hanging onto a chasm or having knives get thrown at your head have to do with that?"

"Do you think defending this city would be easy? Do you think that, if given the chance, someone who was trying to hurt you wouldn't do the same or worse?" Aubrey sighed as she took a step back. "We don't give up. We can't. The minute we give up, we're dead—along with everyone we have sworn to protect. As soldiers, we have to follow orders. You'll do well to remember that." He stared at her for a moment, his eyes flickering down to the black ink that jutted out from under her top. Something dark flashed across his face, his lips opened to speak before sealing shut. He turned on his heel and left, a thick coldness seeping into her bones as she pressed her back against the stone wall.

Aubrey walked back slowly, following Tris into the dorms. "There she is! You do have a death wish" Christina said with a brilliant smile.

"I can't believe you said that to Eric," Will chimed in, his eyes flashing to Aubrey for a split second.

"You're the only one who's ever stood up to him," Edward said as he walked by.

"Look at your ear. Let's get you cleaned up," Christina said as she linked her arm througb Tris'. Aubrey smiled before heading to her bed, stretching out on the thin mattress. She watched Peter approach them, blocking their way to the bathroom.

"Impressive, Stiff. Congrats," he said, his voice light. Aubrey's lips turned down as she watched them.

"Shut up," Will spat.

"What? Hey, you're famous now. I mean not because of the thing with Eric, you're in the news. Yeah, listen." Peter took a deep breath as he held up the paper in his hands. "The recent transfers of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, children of Andrew Prior, call into question the soundness of Abnegation's teachings and values. What prompted them to leave?" Aubrey felt her blood boil as she watched Tris turn to leave, Peter following close behind her. "Perhaps the answer lies in the corrupted ideal of an entire fraction. Their theft of resources, their general incompetence, the abuse of their children." Peter's lips turned down, his eyebrows furrowed. "Did they beat you, like Marcus Eaton's kid?"

"They didn't beat anyone. They're good people," Tris spat as she turned to face him.

"Right. And that's why you left?" Tris shook her head before storming out. "Is it something I said?" His lips twitch up in a smirk before fading away as his eyes land on Aubrey.

She got up from her bed slowly, her eyes locked on his as she stalked forward. She stood before him, his lips in a think line as his eyes bore into hers. Aubrey shook her head, her lips opening up to speak before sealing shut. It happened really fast. Her hand rose in the air and lashed out, the wind from her quick movements whirling past her arm. The sting tingled in her palm as it made contact with his cheek. She watched his face turn to the right, his hand cradling his cheek. "Why are you so hateful towards her?"

Peter righted himself, his dark orbs locked on her as he rubbed his cheek. Aubrey smirked ar how red his skin was, ignoring the hot pain in her hand. "Why are you defending her? Isn't it in your nature to hate Stiffs, being a Nose and all."

Aubrey shook her head, a dark laugh on her tongue. "Not everyone from Erudite is a mindless idiot who believes biased propaganda like that." Aubrey tilted her head to the side before huffing, ignoring the way her stomach was pinching and heart was sputtering as he stood close to her.

"You throw a mean slap," Peter said, amusement flickering in the depths of his green-brown orbs.

Aubrey scoffed, willing her veins to hold onto the anger that was sizzling beneath her skin. "Don't worry, I'm sure there was a lesson in there somewhere." She glared at him, snorting at how that lopsided smirk found its way back onto his face, before stalking out of the dorms—her feet walking aimlessly down the hall.

* * *

 **There we have it, hope you liked the update! :) Again, sorry they're coming out so slowly.**

 **I have two other prompts to start, I need to tie up (Don't you) Forget About Me, and I have a day challenge to do next week (that will be for the 100 fandom, sorry.)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is late and this is short, but it's a lot of canon stuff and it can get tedious but it's also needed sooooo.**

 **This is AU/canon blend**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; nor do I own the OC (Kat does)**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations; but they shouldn't be**

 **Rated M: strong language, future sexual content**

 **This is also Eris, yes. :)**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Aubrey followed the others in the training room, her feet dragging across the floor as her arms wrapped around her chest. She glanced to the ranking board, her name at fourteen while Tris' was still below the red at twenty-two. She sighed as she glanced back around the room, her heart drumming up her throat as his brown-green orbs locked on her.

"First fight: Peter versus Tris." Eric's cold voice rang out in the room, breaking the trance Peter held Aubrey captive in.

Aubrey and the rest of the initiates gathered around as Peter and Tris stepped onto the mat. Aubrey's skin was itching, her palms sweaty as she glanced back and forth between Tris and Peter.

"Alright there, Stiff? Are you about to cry? I'll take it easy on you if you cry," Peter mocked. He ignored Aubrey's burning gaze.

"Come on, Tris," Christina chanted.

They circled each other before Tris tried to punch him, Peter avoiding the hit easily. Aubrey watched Tris huff, her eyes watching his feet. _Smart girl,_ Aubrey thought as Peter took a step forward and Tris landed a jab to the throat. She tried to land another hit but Peter ended up beating her down to the ground—Tris landing on the mat hard. "Get up."

"Come on. Stop playing with each other," Eric drawled, his voice annoyed. Aubrey sighed as she glanced to Tris, her eyes narrowed as Tris snuck a quick glance to Eric—her cheeks and neck pink.

Tris stood up then and tried to punch Peter, but he knocked her down again. Aubrey chewed on her inner cheek as she watched Peter's foot hover in the air. Aubrey glanced to the left, her eyebrow quirked as Four left the room. Her eyes glanced to Tris, her eyelids struggling to stay open. With narrowed eyes, she looked to Eric. His jaw was rigid and eyes were cold—but something was off. There was a dark, unreadable expression on his face as his eyes lingered on Tris for a moment before he nodded softly. Then Peter's foot came crashing down and Aubrey felt her heart sink.

* * *

Aubrey is sitting on the train, her eyes glaring at Peter. He didn't seem to notice, though. He kept his gaze averted, slouching in the seat. Huffing, she turned to Eric, his broad form standing in the crowd. She was lost in her inner thoughts when a familiar voice sounded on the train. Aubrey glanced over, watching Four walk away from Tris as she stumbled towards Christina. Aubrey smiled as she watched them embrace.

"Hi," Christina said, her lips pulled up in a smile.

"Hi," Tris responded.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked. Aubrey snorted softly.

"I just figured that I had to make it."

Aubrey held her breath as she noticed Eric's cold eyes fall to Tris. He began to make his way over to her, a faint smile on his lips.

"Who let you out?" Aubrey watched Tris swallow, her slate-blue orbs slowly traveling up Eric's body to his face. Aubrey inhaled sharply. _Oh my gosh._

"I did."

"You did?" There was this sort of tension in the train as Eric stared Tris down. Aubrey glanced around the train, everyone's eyes on them with their lips slightly parted. _They can't see it, brother. But I can,_ Aubrey thought with a smirk as she glanced back to Eric.

"Okay."  
There was another moment of silence as Eric's orbs bore into Tris', his lips pulling up at the end before he put his emotionless mask back on. But Aubrey caught it. "Let's sit down," Christina said, her arm linking with Tris' as they sit opposite of Aubrey.

Aubrey watched Four lean against the train wall, his eyes scanning the initiates. " The game's simple. Just like "Capture the Flag."

Eric stepped forward, a slim gun in his hand. "Weapon of choice."

"Call that a gun?" Molly asked, a snicker on her tongue.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. _When will people learn?_ She didn't have to watch to know Eric was pointing the gun at Molly. She heard the gun click and then a sharp cry as Molly slumped to the floor of the train. Eris yanked the dart from her leg and held it up. Aubrey swallowed hard, ignoring Molly's scrunched up face and glistening eyes. She looked at the silver prongs of the dart, red dripping from the edges.

"Neurostim dart. Simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound, only lasts a couple of minutes. Two teams. Four and I are captains." Eric wiped the blood off of the dart on his jacket as he glanced around the train.

"You pick first," Four said, his voice even.

"Okay. Edward."

"I'll take the Stiff."

"Oh, picking the weak ones so you got someone to blame when you lose?" Eric sneered, his lips pulled back in a wide grin—but his eyes were glaring daggers. Aubrey glanced to Tris, her cheeks pink as she slid down on her seat. Tris glanced to Four and offered a small smile before letting her eyes dart to Eric. Aubrey exhaled slowly, something undreadable flashing across Tris' features.

"Something like that," Four responded.

* * *

"Where did Eric's team go?" Tris asked after they jump off the train. Aubrey somehow ended up on Four's team. He had picked her after Tris. She didn't know if Eric was angry or not, but she didn't care—she didn't want to care.

"They must have gone to the end," Will chimed in a she stood by Christina.

"Alright, lights off. Gather round, come on," Four said. Everyone shuts off their lights and stands around him, a deafening silence filling the air. Four let out a deep sigh, his fingers twitching at his sides. "Okay, what's your strategy?"

"Uh—we can either flag the wall so they can't find us," someone suggested, Aubrey couldn't tell who.

"We send out a team to scout the location, see if we can find their flags," Will retorted, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I say we blitz them. Just beat them with sheer force," a dauntless-born shouted, his eyes gleaming and smile wide.

"That's the best way to lose quickly."

"Let them come to us. We don't know where they are."

Christina let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, we're gonna split into two groups. Defense and offense."

"Who put you in charge?"

"Someone has to make a decision.," she snapped.

Aubrey sighed as she turned around, watching Tris saunter off. She narrowed her eyes as Four followed her. _What are you up to?_

* * *

Aubrey was beginning to get a headache as everyone argued. The dauntless-born, Ezra, was getting on her last nerve. She was about to open her mouth and tell them all to shut up when Four and Tris made their return. Aubrey narrowed her eyes for a moment, her arms crossing her chest.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Four asked, his hand silencing everyone as he looked to Tris.

She shrunk back a little as her eyes darted around the group. She took a deep breath before speaking. "We'll split into two groups. We'll go up the side and leave the rest of you to engage Eric."

Everyone nodded and slipped their guns off of their shoulders. Aubrey took a deep breath before they sprinted forward. Tall, metal walls came into view. Silence echoed around them until a voice rang out.

"I can see them!" someone from Eric's team shouted. Aubrey cursed under her breath as she broke off to the side with Four, Tris, and Christina.

"Go, go!" Four shouted.

"Light 'em up!" Eric's cold voice boomed, flares igniting the battlefield.

Gunshots rang out and Aubrey let her finger slide over the trigger. "Follow me," Four whispered to Tris. He took a glance to Aubrey and she nodded. "Go," he said, his lips holding the ghost of a smile.

Aubrey goes around the other side, her eyes darting about the arena. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She slides to the right, smirking as Peter yanked the dart from his chest. "Serves you right," she snickered. He cast a dark glance to her, his lips smirking brilliantly.

"I think I'm hurt," he whined, his lips pulling down in a mock pout.

"I can see that," she said as she stepped closer, her eyebrows raised.

He reached his hand out for her and she rolled her eyes placing her palm in his to hoist him up. She ignored the electricity in her hand as their skin connected. "Kiss it and make it better?" he asked as he yanked her toward him.

Aubrey's mouth was agape as she straddled his lap, her eyes wide and hair falling over her shoulders in yellow waves. "Peter," she whispered, her body frozen as their eyes locked together. He had moved closer to her, their faces inches apart as a faint glow waves on the wind. Cheers erupted all around but Aubrey didn't pay attention. She was too busy staring at Peter, her lips so close to his that she could feel his breath tickling her. But he never pushed farther. He didn't make the first move. He waited for her, but she couldn't do it. She felt his sigh wash over her as he stood up, helping her to her feet.

"Good game, Nose," he said, his lips in a wide smile before he walked off—Aubrey watching his dark hair gleam in the bright lights of the flares.

* * *

Aubrey watched Max step forward, his hands wrapping around the railing. "If you ranked above the red line, you'll move on to the second stage of training. If you're below it, we'll waste no more time on you. Here are your rankings."

Eric stands aside and the rankings are revealed. Aubrey smiled, her name in the tenth spot. She searched for Tris' name, her smile widening when she realized it was above the red line at number twenty. She glanced to Tris, her friends embracing her tightly—a warm smile on her face. Aubrey watched the smile fade, her cheeks turning pink and eyes intensely silver. Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed as she followed her line of sight—a sigh on her tongue when she was staring at Eric, his cold orbs locked on Tris.

She was so lost in the moment that she hadn't realized someone was talking to her until a warm hand was tapping her shoulder. Aubrey gasped and spun around, her heart sputtering when Peter smirked at her. "Congratulations, Aubrey," he said, his voice as deep as thunder.

"You too," she whispered, trying to ignore the heat that threatened to crawl up her neck.

"I never did get that kiss."

She inhaled sharply, her lisp slightly parted. "Why?" She was blinking at him as he inched closer, his eyes darting from her blue orbs to her lips and back again.

He never answered her with words.

She gasped into his mouth as his lips pressed to hers, soft and warm. She didn't close her eyes at first. She watched him as he kissed her, some fingers working into her hair as his other hand slid over her hip. His face was so serene and his lips were like rose petals.

She let her eyelids fall.

Their lips molded together, his tongue sliding against her lower lip. She had just parted them when he pulled back, his green-brown orbs smiling at her. His smile faltered as he glanced over her shoulder, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. She tilted her head to the side before turning around, her stomach in knots and throat burning as Eric's eyes bore into hers. They were a dark gray color, a wild storm raging in their silvery depths. She took a shaky breath as the warmth of Peter's hand left her body. _Great._

* * *

 **I know it's short and is mostly canon, I'm sorry. It's needed for plot so it has to have the base to build off of. Hope you still enjoyed it and omg they kissed. Sneaky little Peter. They're not together yet, obviously. But things are going to get a little dramatic :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 :)**

 **This is AU/canon blend**

 **Eris/Peter x OC**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; I do not own the OC, Kat does**

 **Characters may be ooc at times to fit plot, but they shouldn't be**

 **Rated M: strong language, future sexual content**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Aubrey was lifting the heavy sacks and tossing them to the side, sweat beading on her skin. "So we passed the first stage of training and this is our reward. Glamorous," Christina huffed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she continued to work, glancing about to the other trucks. Her lips tugged down at the ends when his dark hair wasn't gleaming in the sun—Peter nowhere in sight. Sighing, she turned back to her tedious task when something flashed in her eyes. Aubrey squinted her eyes, a flash of light echoing past the trucks. Curiosity was beginning to get the better of her when she froze, her blue orbs watching Tris make her way to the bright flicker. Aubrey felt her stomach drop as she watched Tris disappear. Her skin was itching as she glanced around, no one else seeming to have noticed the girl leave.

Aubrey's blue orbs kept glancing to the spot where Tris had gone, her fingers gripping the sacks tightly. She jumped, an alarm blaring somewhere. A few other initiates turned their heads but none of the guards seemed to notice or care. Aubrey narrowed her eyes as a couple of guards made their way towards Tris. She chewed on her lower lip as she sat the sack down and followed them. "Hey," she called, her heart drumming up her throat. They turned to look at her, their eyes seemingly bored. "There was an accident. Back this way." She pointed in the opposite direction, her fingers trembling. They eyes her for a moment before sighing.

"Show us," one said, his hair so blond that it looked white.

Aubrey nodded and turned around slowly, her skin burning when a noise sounded from behind. She turned around and watched as the guards turned back to where Tris was hiding. "What now?" the other said, his voice deep.

They began to turn back and Aubrey inhaled sharply. "But what about the accident?"

They looked at her, their nostrils flaring. "You check out the noise. I'll check out the accident," the blond said, his voice monotone.

Aubrey sighed softly. _I hope you're done whatever it is you had to do,_ she thought—the back of her mind asking her why she cared in the first place. She was walking with the blond, a faint _"Hey."_ Sounding from behind them when he came into view. His cold silvery-blue orbs locking on her, a silent question on his pursed lips. _That's why I care,_ she thought quickly, a smirk hidden beneath her tongue.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting in the hard, plastic chair—the wall cold against her heated skin. Tris and Christina were sitting opposite of her, Will and Al by their side. She couldn't help but glance to Tris every now and then, a million questions dying on her tongue when her slate-blue orbs flashed to her. Sighing, she leaned back, trying to ignore the way her skin tingled when his arm brushed hers.

"Hey," he whispered lowly.

She glanced to him, his dark eyes more green than usual. "Hey," she responded, her arms crossing her chest.

Her heart sputtered when his lopsided smirk found its way across his lips, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "You know," he said, his breath tickling her skin. "You're a good kisser."

She felt heat color her cheeks. "Peter," she hissed, her eyes averting their gaze to the opposite wall.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, her eyes still averted.

He sighed softly by her ear, the sound sending goosebumps down her skin. "Why do you get all embarrassed and try to hide?"

She swallowed hard before glancing to him, his jaw rigid and eyes like a green fire. She opened her mouth to speak when the door creaked open. Aubrey felt her heart pulse tightly as she watched Molly step out, her whole body trembling. Molly's skin was pale and her hair was slicked back with sweat, her lips quivering. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part were her eyes—staring straight ahead—blank. Aubrey shivered, a thick coldness rushing up her spine as Molly stalked down the hall.

"What did they do to her?" Christina asked.

An eerie silence fell across the room as Four stalked out, his dark-blue orbs landing on Tris. "Tris." Aubrey watched her stand up and walk through the door, her slate-blue orbs looking to her just as the door shut.

Aubrey let out a small sigh, her hands resting on her thighs. She gasped a little, his pinky running over her own. She watched to glance up to him as he spoke but all she could do was focus on the way his lean fingers flexed across hers. "You know, Aubrey," he whispered, a chill running down her spine. "I really—" He was cut off when the door creaked open and Tris stalked out, her lips slightly parted but other than that, she looked fine. Aubrey narrowed her eyes as she watched her walk off, her blonde hair twisting over her shoulder as they locked gazes once more.

"Aubrey," Four said, his voice like ice.

She stood up slowly, her body missing the heat from Peter's touch as she stalked to the door. She walked towards the chair, her fingers skimming over the smooth surface—the material slightly warm from where Tris had sat. A throat cleared behind her and she slid onto the chair, her back sliding up the cushions. "You're going to see inside my mind?" she asked, her eyes glancing to the computer.

He eyed her for a moment before tapping on the syringe in his hand. She tiled her neck to the side, brushing her hair out of the way. "You know a bit about the fear serum. I'm not surprised," he said as he stuck the needle into her skin, a slight pinch burning there. She blinked a few times as he pulled back, his dark-blue orbs like a raging sea. "You're going to be facing your worst fears, Aubrey. You're smart enough to get through this. Slow your heart rate down or face your fear." She smiled softly as she nodded. He went back to the computer, his fingers typing in something as she closed her eyes—her veins igniting.

* * *

The wind was whipping her hair around violently, goosebumps prickling up her skin. Aubrey took a shaky breath as she glanced around, her whole body trembling. She was high up. Really high up. Her feet were perched on the edge of a metal beam, the color distorted from years of rust. She sucked in a deep breath as she tried to not look directly below her, her feet stepping back.

"Fuck!" she yelled, freezing in place when the beam started to creak and moan beneath her weight. She held her breath as her arms flailed outward to balance herself. Her legs wobbled a bit, her heart pounding in her ears before she felt stable again. Taking another deep breath, she ignored the vast emptiness below her—her orbs locking on the building before her. She swallowed hard, her skin beading with sweat as she took in the distance. "This is fucking insane," she whispered, her fingers twitching as her eyes traveled up the long beam towards the open window before her. She glanced down quickly, her stomach dropping and head spinning. "No way." She took a shaky step forward, her lower lip between her teeth as the beam moaned and wobbled with each step. "I have to just—make it across—you—fuck, you can do this," Aubrey chanted—her heartbeat threatening to drown out the words.

She was halfway there, her knees on fire as she inched her way towards her destination. _Almost there,_ her mind whispered before a gasp fell from her lips. Her legs swung around as a blast of wind hurled into her. Her fingers gripped the beam tightly, her skin turning white as she held on. When the wind died down, she inhaled sharply, afraid to move a muscle.

Her legs were wrapped around the metal as her fingers held onto the edge, sweat beading across her skin. "I can do this," she hissed, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach as she crawled across the beam. It was right there, the open window. The brick ledge was taunting her, dusty and worn. She gritted her teeth as she slid her way across the metal, her hand reaching out before a scream left her lips. She grasped onto the beam as it screamed and cried, the metal bending beneath her. "No!" she cried, her heart beating so fast that she couldn't hear it anymore. Her legs felt numb, her veins tingling as she pressed her knees into the hard metal. _This isn't happening,_ she thought as the metal bent more. She glanced behind her, her eyes widening when she took in the bend, the jagged metal mocking her with its sharp teeth. She looked back to the ledge as it continued to rise above her inch by inch, the beam bending down slowly. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, her heart in her throat before she jumped up. Her scream died on the wind as her fingers gripped the dusty bricks, her legs kicking and arms flailing as the bricks gave way beneath her.

She hauled herself through the window, her back on the cold floor as she watched a few bricks crumble to the emptiness below. Her heart was beating against her ribcage as she leaned back, her eyes closing as the metal cried out one last time before falling into the abyss. She took one last shaky breath before opening her eyes, her body lurching forward in the chair.

"Hey, it's okay," Four said, his voice oddly soothing as he held his hands out towards her like she was a crazed animal. "You okay?"

She nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay."

He nodded slowly, offering her a hand. She ignored him and stood up from the chair, her legs shaking still. She took a step and fell forward, his arms wrapping around her to steady her. She inhaled sharply and pulled away, heat crawling up her neck. He scratched the back of his neck, his dark-blue orbs searching her own for a moment before he filled the silence between them. "I fell the first time, too."

"What?"

He gave her a small smile. "When I got off of the chair during my first trip to my fear landscape. I fell forward a little. I was still off balance—like you." He glanced back to the chair, his fingers running over the armrest. "Heights is a pretty common fear." He locked eyes with her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"You did well in there. You thought logically," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly. She swallowed thickly, her eyebrow quirking. _Is he implying—_ He cut off her inner thoughts as he continued to speak. "You got out of there like a true Dauntless. Faced your fear."

"I'm just glad it's over," she said, her hands rubbing up and down her arms.

He gave her a questioning look, his lips pursed. "That was just the first of many times."

"Many times?"

"Most people have 10-15 really bad ones. Some get lucky and have less. Some have more. You're going to learn how to get through them for your final test."

She bit her lip, the warm taste of copper on her tongue. "And what's the final test?"

"Your fear landscape." He exhaled through his nose slowly. "You'' face each of your fears head on—every one of them. In front of Dauntless leaders. In front of your brother." She glanced up to him, his eyes slightly narrowed. "If you keep going through your fears like you did, though, you should be fine." He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Just like a true Dauntless."

* * *

Aubrey sat up on her bed, her fingers playing with a loose string in the sheets. "My whole body was covered in these little insects. They were in my ears, in my throat, I couldn't breathe," Christina said. Aubrey glanced up to her, their eyes meeting for a split second.

"I heard about this guy, like two years ago, got so panicked he had a heart attack in his chair, he almost died." Aubrey glared at Al but he was seemingly oblivious to her icy-stare.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, so we got that to look forward to, right?"

Will laughed softly and Aubrey held a wicked smirk on her lips, the smirk dying quickly when Christina spoke again. "You didn't seem to have any problems at all."

Their eyes fell to Tris. Aubrey almost felt bad for her, watching as she squirmed beneath their gazes. "Me? No, no. Oh, my God. It was awful."

"Oh, come on. No one even came close to your time. You were amazing." Al nudged her shoulder and Aubrey couldn't help but notice the flicker of disgust that flashed across Tris' features.

"Yeah, what's amazing is how she's gonna knock you right out of Dauntless," a thick voice said. Aubrey inhaled sharply as she turned around, peter's back to her as he stood behind Al.

"She's not gonna knock me out of Dauntless," Al laughed softly.

"Look she's gone from being the worst to one of the best. Somebody's gotta take her place at the bottom. Who's it gonna be?" There was a small beat of silence, anger swirling in the pit of Aubrey's stomach. "You?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Christina snapped.

"I just want to know how she does it." He chuckled softly before turning to Tris. "What's your trick?"

Tris looked so uncomfortable, her fingers curling tightly into small fists and her eyes glancing around to her friends. "I don't have a trick."

"Nobody gets through it that fast. Why don't you tell us how you do it?" Tris shook her head slightly, ignoring him. "At least tell your friends."

Aubrey watched Peter stalk off, her veins on fire as her eyes threatened to burn holes through his back. "What's he talking about? Is there some way to make it easier?" Al asked. Aubrey snorted, her eyes rolling at his question.

"No," Tris said, her voice as soft as the wind. "No. I'm not…I'm not doing anything." Aubrey glanced back to Tris, her eyes slightly narrowed. _I hope you're not what I think you are._

Taking another calming breath, Aubrey stood up and followed Peter. She walked down the hall and her feet led her to the training room. She opened the door slowly and found him there, his fists hitting the punching bags. She stalked in, her hands balled by her side. "Peter!" she called, her voice sharp like glass.

He glanced to her, his lips pulling up into a smile before it faded. "Aubrey."

She paused for a moment, a little taken aback by his tone. She narrowed her eyes as she made her way over to him—her stomach doing flips at the way he looked. He was panting slightly, his chest rising up and down. His hair was gleaming, blues and purples hidden in the dark curls. His skin was glistening with sweat, her eyes following a drop that slid down his cheek—her tongue itching to lick it off. She shook her head, bringing back the anger that was pulsing through her veins. "What was that back there?"

She watched his jaw clench and unclench, his fist tapping the leather bag a few times. "She's hiding something."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, not wanting to give anything away. "No."

"No?" He quirked his brow, a deadly smirk on his lips.

She shook her head. "No, Peter. You want to know what I think that was?"

"Do enlighten the class," he sneered.

She smacked his shoulder back, a huff leaving his lips as he tilted backwards. "I think you're a pathetic bully." He glared at her and she pushed him back again. "I think you get off on being a total asshole to other people!" She smacked his chest a few times and he never once tried to stop her. They danced this dance until his back hit the wall and her hands were beating his chest—each hit getting softer and softer. "I think you just can't stand yourself so you push everyone away and act like the biggest jerk because you want to be alone."

His eyes were so green she could have sworn there was no brown or golden fleck in his irises. But she knew better. Unfortunately, her body didn't. Because when he laced his fingers with hers and spun them around so that her back was against the wall, she didn't protest. She even arched into him as he pressed his body against hers, his lean muscle against her own. He stared into her eyes for a long while before he connected their lips.

It was slow at first, their lips molding together. Aubrey wanted more, though. She nipped his lip and he moaned softly, letting her tongue slip over his. Their tongues danced together before he pulled back. He rested his forehead to hers before stepping away from her. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it, his voice cold and distant. "You're right."

"What?"

He reached out, his fingers so close to her skin, before letting his hand fall back to his side. "You should stay away from me, Aubrey. I'm not good. I'm—I'm not good for you."

She inhaled sharply, a sharp pain in her chest. "Peter," she said, but he was already turning away from her. Her throat was burning with unshed tears as she watched him walk away, her feet stuck in place.

* * *

Aubrey felt numb as she walked through the compound. _Why would he say that?_ She bit her lip, her thoughts racing through her mind as her hand skimmed along the rock walls. She paused, the sound of rushing water slithering past her ear. _The chasm,_ she scoffed. _Where Eric hung Christina over—_ She cut off her thought, her hands slowly balling into fists. "Eric," she whispered, her voice low and shaky. "I swear if he had anything to do—" She stopped talking when she heard another voice. She strained her ears as she walked closer to the chasm.

"Come on! Get her over!" a male voice shouted. Aubrey listened closer and heard a frustrated scream—female. She took off, her shoes clacking across the stone as the bridge came into view. "Come on! Do it! Do it!" One of the three attackers said. Aubrey grunted as she collided with one of the masked figures. She looked around and saw Tris slumped over the edge, someone holding onto her. Aubrey grunted as a fist connected with her jaw. She turned around and glared at the figures, her hands balled into fists. One was skinnier than the other, the other tall and bulky—much like the figure that held Tris. _Tris,_ Aubrey thought as she turned to face her. She watched Tris struggle, wiggling about in her captors arms. She managed to break free, her hand grasping his mask and yanking it down. Aubrey let out a small gasp in time with Tris as Al's face came into view. He stood there for a moment before running away, leaving Tris to slump down by the railing. Aubrey didn't have much time to thank about that as the smaller attacker rounded on her.

She lashed out, the attacker crying as her fist punched his throat. She kneed him near the stomach and he dropped to his knees. Huffing, she tackled him, straddling him as her fists pounded on his face. She felt hands tugging her off but she was too focused on the way his skin felt through the fabric as she hit him—a cold liquid painting her fists as the sound of bones crunching echoed all around her.

"That's enough," a cold voice said, big hands ripping her off of her victim.

"Let go of me!" Aubrey spat, trying to run after the masked attacker as he limped away. "He just—he fucking got away!"

She turned around and glared at her brother, his eyes like frozen tombs staring back at her. "He's gone. And so is the other one. Not before I fucking broke his or her arm when she tried to grab at you." Aubrey felt heat color her cheeks and she averted her gaze. "Fucking was a girl—arms were too skinny and her scream was too—girly."

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she walked over to Tris. "Hey, you okay?" Tris' eyes were half closed, blinking rapidly between Aubrey and Eric before falling shut completely. "She's out."

"Help me carry her," Eric grunted.

"To where? The hospital wing?" Aubrey asked as she slipped Tris' left arm over her shoulder—huffing when Eric ended up bearing most of her weight anyway.

"No."

Aubrey sighed loudly, the pain from her punches finally catching up to her—her knuckles stinging and legs shaking. "Then where?"

He looked at her over Tris, his eyes a grim gray color. Aubrey sucked in a deep breath, her throat running dry. "We're taking her back to my place. Stop fucking asking questions and learn to follow orders for once."

* * *

 **So I am changing the chasm scene a bit for Eris to happen ;) Maybe it wasn't even Peter who tried to throw her over? Maybe he did and I'm just yanking your chain? I dunno. I mean...I do. ;)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	6. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
